Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, in particular to a folding chair.
Description of Related Art
A folding chair comes in various forms. Due to its convenience for collection and carrying, it has become a standing household item. So far, a common folding chair comprises a seat frame, a seat and a backrest. The seat frames of many convenient folding chairs can be folded wholly for the convenience of collection and transportation. The folding chair uses the crossed bearing rods connected between each two erect supporting rods. The upper and lower ends of each supporting rod are connected to the base and pivot base which are arranged in the middle of the supporting rod, using the unfolding or folding of crossed bearing rods between supporting frames to achieve unfolding or folding of supporting rods, thereby, achieving unfolding or folding of the whole seat frame. For such a structure, as the backrest, the two supporting rods positioned in the rear are erect, so in use of the seat frame, the backrest is perpendicular to the seat, and the elevation angle of the backrest cannot be adjusted. In such a structure, when sitting, the user cannot lean backward to achieve a more comfortable sitting posture. Such a seat frame structure is poor in comfort.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.